Powerless
by Jou-ChanHimura
Summary: É o dia mais feliz da vida da Kaoru. O Kenshin pediu-a em casamento finalmente. Mas, e se no final do dia, alguém vindo do passado estraga tudo aquilo que eles assumiram como garantido?
1. Chapter 1

**Powerless**

**Capitulo 1 - A promessa**

O Sol estava alto no céu, os pássaros cantavam alegremente, as crianças sorriam enquanto atiravam água umas às outras… Parecia um dia perfeito. Talvez ela só estivesse a ver tudo aquilo porque o Kenshin a convidou para sair. A Kaoru sorriu enquanto andavam lado a lado. Eles passaram a manhã toda a conversar enquanto passeavam, mas ela conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que havia um motivo por trás daquele convite. No entanto, ele ainda não tinha feito nenhum movimento nesse sentido.

Os dias eram calmos. A paz reinava no dojo e a Kaoru sentia-se satisfeita com isso. Já bastava daqueles inimigos parvos com as suas vinganças estúpidas e sem sentido. O Kenshin merecia paz, merecia uma vida normal, como outra pessoa qualquer, e ele estava finalmente a conseguir ser bem-sucedido nisso.

Assim que passaram perto do rio, uma memória veio à mente da Kaoru. A imagem do dia em que voltaram juntos para o dojo, após a luta com o Shishio. Foi nesse dia que a Kaoru lhe estendeu a mão e lhe disse que aquela era a sua família e o dojo a sua casa. _Estou finalmente em casa. _Ela lembrou a resposta dele com um sorriso.

Aparentemente estavam ambos em sintonia de pensamento, pois ele parou de andar e ficou a olhar para ela.

::::

_Eu não sei como lhe agradecer por todas as coisas que ela fez por mim. Hoje, eu sou feliz, graças a ela. O seu amor, carinho, o coração aberto e disposto a perdoar, aquela força de espirito, determinação, fez-me amá-la de uma forma… ela é o reflexo da pessoa que eu gostaria de ser. Ás vezes dou por mim a pensar como seria se a tivesse conhecido antes de todo aquele derramamento de sangue… Provavelmente ela teria mudado a minha vida por completo, e aí, eu não teria nada no meu passado que me pudesse envergonhar… nada de que me sentisse arrependido. Ela precisa saber … _o Kenshin olhou para a jovem na sua frente. Ela olhava-o um pouco confusa. – _Ela precisa saber o que sinto em relação a ela._

Aquele olhar azul-escuro, com uma ponta de preocupação e curiosidade fascinava-o de uma forma louca. Aquela era a mulher que ele queria ao seu lado… para sempre.

"Kaoru" – ele deu um passo em frente – " Estes dias tem sido tão bons…"

Ela sorriu: "Eu acho que já travaste todas as lutas que tinhas de travar Kenshin…" – ela respirou fundo – "E tudo está tão bem… O Yahiko deixa-me cada vez mais orgulhosa, está a crescer e a tornar-se forte e inteligente… O treino dele está quase terminado, em breve ele vai passar a representar o dojo, o Sano parece estar a endireitar a vida com este novo emprego… O casamento da Misao e do Aoshi está para breve e eu nunca a vi tão feliz…" – ela fechou os olhos e suspirou – "Esta felicidade é tão boa… Só quero que dure para sempre."

O seu desejo era genuíno, mas, a realidade desse desejo não era verdadeira: "Não vai ser sempre assim." – ele respondeu odiando destruir a felicidade latente no rosto dela.

"O que queres dizer?" – o seu sorriso desapareceu.

O Kenshin baixou a cabeça: "Eventualmente as pessoas vão começar a desaparecer da tua vida… Não vão deixar de ser a tua família por isso, mas vão seguir com a vida deles de uma forma que te vai magoar ao inicio Kaoru… Mas esse é o curso da vida e tu nada podes fazer para o evitar."

A Kaoru ficou cabisbaixa por algum tempo. Ela sabia que isso ia acontecer… Já tinha acontecido o mesmo com a Megumi… E talvez ele tivesse razão e fosse apenas uma questão de tempo até acontecer o mesmo com os restantes membros da sua família. Mas… estaria ele a falar de si mesmo? "Kenshin, mas… eu queria estar a teu lado para sempre…" – ela murmurou tão baixo que escaparia aos ouvidos de qualquer um, mas não aos dele. Apercebendo-se disso ela começou de imediato a corar: "Desculpa… ah…" – ela começou a andar apressadamente – "Temos que voltar ao dojo… " – mas o Kenshin segurou no pulso dela e impediu-a de se afastar. Apesar de estar a segurar no pulso dela a Kaoru não se voltou, provavelmente estava envergonhada com o que tinha dito. Aquela atitude era tudo o que ele precisava para lhe dar forças para continuar: "Eu nunca te vou deixar sozinha." – ele assegurou-lhe tentando alcançar o seu rosto para que o olhasse diretamente. A jovem deixou levar-se pelo toque das mãos do ruivo: "Tu és a minha única família Kaoru."- ele pousou ambas as mãos no rosto dela: "Mesmo que todos os outros partam, eu vou ficar sempre a teu lado."

A Kaoru não podia acreditar naquilo que estava a ouvir. Por anos que ela desejava ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dele… era a realização de um sonho: "Ken…shin" – a sua voz tremeu. A forma como os olhos do ruivo pousavam nela, o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto… "Prometes?"

Ele acenou: "Prometo." – ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo dela para o lado: "Eu amo-te Kaoru." – ele tinha imaginado aquela conversa na sua mente vezes sem conta, mas, quando as palavras ganhavam vida tudo se tornava mais difícil de dizer.

O efeito nela foi imediato. Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas: "Amas-me?" – ela perguntou. Era tão bom que ela tinha dúvidas de que era verdade.

O Ruivo sorriu: "Amo-te." – ele aproximou o seu rosto do dela: "Como nunca amei ninguém." – ele concluiu beijando-a ternamente.

Beijá-la teve um efeito inesperado nele. O toque dos seus lábios foi um momento único e maravilhoso… divinal… tão bom que ele não queria parar… Apenas quando ela se afastou porque precisava de ar é que ele se apercebeu do tempo em que estiveram colados um ao outro: "Desculpa." – ele disse ao vê-la ofegante.

A Kaoru demorou alguns segundos a recompor-se: "Não… " – ela pousou a mão no peito dele – "Eu é que peço desculpa… é falta de prática." – respondeu sem pensar, e quando se apercebeu corou ainda mais (se isso era ainda possível).

O Kenshin deu uma gargalhada mas perante o ar comprometido da Kaoru ele puxou-apara si e colocou os braços à sua volta. "Eu acho que posso tratar disso." – e beijou-a de novo. A Kaoru colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele. Era maravilhoso estarem assim. Era um sonho. Não… era melhor do que um sonho.

Quando pararam de se beijar ele afagou-lhe o rosto: "Vamos para casa contar a novidade aos nossos amigos?"

Ela levantou o sobrolho: "Contar a novidade?" – ao que é que ele se estava a referir? Ela não ia contar ao Yahiko e ao Sano que eles se tinham beijado! Isso era algo intimo.

"Ah… pois… eu esqueci-me." – ele levou a mão à cabeça. _Como é que ele se tinha esquecido? Como é que eu o pude deixar em casa? – _"Eu tenho uma coisa para ti em casa…" – ele respondeu baixando-se e arrancando com cuidado uma flor branca que estava aos pés de uma árvore na margem do rio. Depois caminhou até ela: "Mas… acabei por me esquecer de o trazer…por isso, vou ter de improvisar." – ele olhou para a flor e depois para ela – "Kamyia Kaoru, Aceitas Casar com este humilde vagabundo?"

A jovem ficou estática. Casar? Ela teve de se beliscar para não pensar que estava a sonhar. Estava tudo a ser tão bom… Bom demais para ser verdade… Tinham acabado de se beijar pela primeira vez e agora ele estava a pedi-la em casamento?

Perante o silencio dela o ruivo indagou-se se a Kaoru estaria indecisa: "Kaoru… tu achas que é …cedo?" – ele perguntou com medo da resposta.

Ela pestanejou por várias vezes antes de responder: "Cedo?" – a Kaoru retirou a flor da mão dele – "É claro que não…" – ela abanou a cabeça – "O que eu quero dizer é que sim." – ela ainda estava surpreendida com tudo o que estava a acontecer.

Ele tentou mascarar o sofrimento: "Tens razão… foi tudo muito súbito."

A jovem levantou o sobrolho: "Tu pedes-me em casamento e agora dizes que é muito cedo?"

O Kenshin engoliu em seco: "Mas tu é que disseste isso, não eu Kaoru." – ele respondeu confuso.

A jovem colocou ambas as mãos nas ancas: "Não. Eu disse que não era cedo! E disse que sim, que aceitava casar contigo!"

A resposta dela fez o olhar do samurai ganhar uma nova esperança: "A sério?" Ela não precisou responder. Simplesmente colocou os braços em volta dele, abraçando-o. "Eu amo-te Kenshin."

Ele inspirou o perfume que emanava do seu cabelo. Finalmente ele ia saber o que era tranquilidade. Chegou-a para mais perto de si com a intenção de a abraçar de volta desejando que pudessem ficar assim para sempre. Devido à proximidade ela conseguia ouvir o coração dele a bater. Ele estava calmo. Mas uma dúvida surgiu na sua mente: Estaria ele a sorrir? Era óbvio que o Kenshin sorria como todas as outras pessoas, mas… havia sempre uma sombra de dor no seu sorriso… Será que ela ia conseguir arrancar do seu rosto um sorriso verdadeiro?

Estarem juntos daquela forma era fascinante. Durante anos o Kenshin tinha escondido o que sentia por ela, tudo numa tentativa de a proteger. Ele observava-a treinar, cozinhar, dormir… e várias tinham sido as vezes em que ele teve vontade de a agarrar, de a beijar, deitar no chão, tirar-lhe as roupas e… Tudo terminava aí, pois esse era o momento em que ele se afastava para que as ideias não dessem lugar aos actos…. Mas agora, agora que estavam assim, juntos, os seus pensamentos tomavam novas formas e, ele tinha medo de não conseguir aguentar muito mais. "Temos que marcar o casamento." – ele disse beijando-lhe o cabelo.

A Kaoru olhou para cima: "Sim. Tens alguma data específica em mente? Sabes que organizar um casamento demora sempre algum tempo…. Queres casar a seguir da Misao e do Aoshi?"

"Mas ainda falta um mês para eles se casarem!" – o seu tom revelou o descontentamento que sentia por ter de esperar. A Kaoru afastou-se um pouco: "Querias casar antes deles?" – perguntou desconfiada. O Kenshin respirou fundo e passou as suas mãos nos braços dela: "Estou cansado de esperar." – ele respondeu sem pensar.

"Esperar?" – ela olhou-o mais desconfiada ainda."O que queres dizer?"

Ele trincou o lábio inferior: "Desculpa, tens razão… Menos de um mÊs é pouco tempo para organizar um casamento, uma festa…"

"Kenshin, ao que é que te referias quando disseste que estavas cansado de esperar?" – ela insistiu, apesar de ele ter tentado fugir ao assunto.

O ruivo suspirou: "Nada, se eu disser tu vais pensar coisas erradas de mim."

A Kaoru ficou ainda mais desconfiada: "Se vais ser meu marido, tens de me contar tudo… e, eu conheço-te, logo não vou pensar coisas erradas acerca de ti!"

Ele sabia que a sua teimosia não a ia deixar desistir: "Kaoru, durante todo este tempo… tem sido difícil para mim… comportar-me direito ao teu lado."

A jovem carregou o sobrolho: "Comportar-te direito? Não estou a perceber?"

O ruivo suspirou e tentou pensar numa maneira mais "decente" de explicar as coisas: "Por exemplo, quando eu te via sair do banho, quando te via dormir, quando tu tratavas de algum ferimento meu… Ás vezes era-me difícil conseguir controlar-me." – Perante o olhar incompreendido dela, o ruivo apercebeu-se que tinha de ir mais longe: "Kaoru, eu sou homem caramba! Quando estávamos mais perto um do outro às vezes eu tinha vontade de… te tratar como minha mulher!"

"Oh!" – a Kaoru levou a mão à boca. _Ah afinal era disso que ele estava a falar. _De imediato tentou conter o riso, mas, aos poucos e poucos foi ficando mais e mais corada ao pensar no que ele tinha dito. "Desculpa, eu não estava a perceber."

Ele deu uma pequena gargalhada: "Até agora, apesar de ter sido uma luta _árdua_." – ele bateu no peito – "Consegui ser bem sucedido…" – ele aproximou o seu rosto do dela – "Mas agora, vai ficar cada vez mais difícil… E, eu não quero ser desrespeitoso contigo, se isso acontecesse eu nunca me perdoaria a mim próprio." - ele beijou-a ao de leve.

Lisonjeada com tudo o que ele tinha dito, e satisfeita por se aperceber que não era a única naquela relação que tinha desejos incontroláveis… Sim… às vezes era difícil para ela tambem… só que ele era sempre tão certinho que a Kaoru nunca pensou que a mente dele pudesse pensar o mesmo que a dela… a jovem assentiu: "Achas que consegues aguentar duas semanas?" – ela pousou ambas as mãos no peito do ruivo.

Ele sorriu: "Sim… Mas Achas que é tempo suficiente?"

"É só o tempo de avisar a Megumi e a Misao, para que eles possam fazer planos para viajar." – ela concluiu.

"E não te importas de ser tudo assim tão de repente?" – ele insistiu

Ela respirou fundo e olhou-o fundo nos olhos: "As coisas boas são sempre bem-vindas… Quanto mais depressa melhor."

O ruivo chegou-a mais uma vez para perto de si e beijou-a prolongadamente. Dali a duas semanas ela ia ser a Senhora Himura, e o dojo ia dar uma festa como nunca antes tinha sido dada. Assim que os seus lábios se separaram o ruivo encostou a sua testa à dela e confessou: "Vão ser as duas semanas mais longas da minha vida, Kaoru."

A jovem sorriu. Era bom sentir-se amada daquela forma.

::::::::::::::::

Duas pessoas pararam em frente à porta do dojo. Para uma delas aquele local já lhe era familiar, mas para a outra, era a primeira vez que ali vinha.

"Tens a certeza de que queres fazer isto?" – ele perguntou à mulher ao seu lado. O tempo tinha certamente passado por ela… Estava mais velha, mas não menos bonita. Aliás, para ele ela seria sempre a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

Os seus lábios finos abriram-se num ténue sorriso: "Absoluta."

::::::::::::::::::

Quem os visse passar, ele com o braço por cima do ombro dela, a rirem à gargalhada, apercebia-se de imediato dos sentimentos que rodeavam aquele casal.

"Eu não me acredito que tu dizias isso ao teu pai!" – o Kenshin brincou com uma mecha de cabelo solto dela.

"Era só para o irritar." – ela confessou – "Eu sabia que ele queria ter tido um filho rapaz… eu senti isso várias vezes, porque ele preocupava-se com o futuro do dojo… Então a única forma de garantir o dojo era casar-me com alguem que ele achasse que pudesse tratar do assunto." – ela recordou as conversas que o pai costumava ter com ela em criança: "E eu, como não queria ter de depender de ninguém, dizia que não queria ter filhos."

O Kenshin tentou imaginar a Kaoru em tamanho pequeno a reclamar com o pai… Mas, depois foi invadido por uma dúvida que teve de tirar de imediato: "Ainda pensas assim?"

Ela parou de andar: "Não Kenshin." – respirou fundo – "Eu gostava muito de ter um filho teu."

O samurai sentiu uma felicidade enorme ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão sinceras. Um filho… Uma mistura dos dois… Ele nunca tinha pensado muito nisso antes… Mas tambem… a sua vida nunca lhe tinha dado essa possibilidade, mas agora… agora era tudo diferente… Além disso, Ela estava tão bonita naquele dia, aqueles lábios tão carnudos, a pele tão suave… Não era assim que ela era todos os dias? Ele pensou. Não, não… hoje é especial. Falar da possibilidade de terem um futuro bonito e feliz pela frente enchia-o de vontade de irem de imediato ao sacerdote e casarem já.

"Desculpem!" – um jovem de óculos aproximou-se com um objeto preto na mão – "Acham que lhes posso tirar uma fotografia?"

"Fotografia?" – a Kaoru lembrou-se da única fotografia que tinha… Eles todos juntos após a primeira viagem de comboio que tinham feito. "Mas… nós não trazemos dinheiro connosco." – ela respondeu com pena de não puder guardar aquele momento.

O jovem sorriu: "Eu não lhe pedi dinheiro, pois não?" – passou a explicar-se: "Estou a aprender a funcionar com a máquina, e por isso peço a algumas pessoas que sejam minhas cobaias. As fotografias serão oferta, é claro."

A Kaoru olhou para o Kenshin. "Se é assim, então, pode tirar!" – respondeu entusiasmada.

O Jovem pediu para se posicionarem e, passados alguns segundos… voilá! Sem se aperceber como é que podia ser tão rápido a Kaoru pensou de inicio que fosse tudo mentira, mas, quando o rapaz lhe entregou o papel para a mão os seus olhos puderam verificar a verdade: "Está linda." – exclamou.

"Obrigada." – o jovem coçou a cabeça – "Mas está longe de ser profissional… ainda Estou só a aprender."

"Acho que vais ter um ótimo futuro como fotógrafo." – o Kenshin olhou para a fotografia na mão da sua namorada.

O jovem mais uma vez desvalorizou: "Os modelos ajudaram." – depois pegou de novo no equipamento e informou onde o poderiam encontrar caso quisessem tirar mais. Eles agradeceram e começaram a caminhar para o dojo.

"Simpático o rapaz." – a Kaoru olhou mais uma vez para a fotografia.

"Hum..hum." – ele respondeu.

"Kenshin, o que tens para mim em casa?" – ela recordou a conversa de há pouco.

Ele fez um ar misterioso: "Surpresa."

Ela fez ar de amuada, mas depressa a sua expressão mudou. O Yahiko estava cá fora, a uns metros de distância da porta do dojo. Como é que ele ia agir ao vê-los assim a caminharem agarrados?

Assim que os avistou ele começou a correr na sua direção.

"O que se passa Yahiko?" – o Kenshin notou de imediato que algo estava errado a contar pela forma como o Yahiko os olhou.

"Está tudo bem no dojo?" – a Kaoru perguntou pousando a mão no ombro do seu aluno.

Ele ficou imóvel a olhá-la. Ele queria dizer algo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria dizê-lo pois sabia que ia destruir a felicidade da sua instrutora. "Está uma pessoa no dojo."

"Vamos." – o Kenshin interpretou isso como um sinal de perigo e começou a andar apressadamente para casa, seguido pelos outros dois.

_O que é que pode ter acontecido de errado? Parece que assumimos que a paz viria cedo demais… _

Assim que entrou no dojo sentiu-se petrificar. Não podia ser. Estaria ele a ter visões? Era impossível! A mulher á sua frente olhou-o e sorriu. O que era aquilo? Alguma brincadeira?

Ainda incerto se estava a alucinar ou se a realidade era mesmo aquela, ele abriu a boca para pronunciar o nome daquela que estava na sua frente… Aquela que ele julgava morta há mais de dez anos atrás:

"Tomoe?"

:::::::::

**Esta é a minha nova história... Espero que gostem.**

**Digam o que acham!**

**Estou ansiosa por saber.**

**Jou-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá.**

**Este capitulo começa com a música que me inspirou a escrever esta história, cujo nome ela deriva.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**:**

**Capitulo 2 – Impotente**

******_Linkin Park - Powerless - Impotente_**

_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine_

_Escondeste os teus segredos quando eu te revelei os meus  
_

_ You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind_

_Acordas-te o demónio que eu pensava que tinhas deixado para trás_

I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through

_Eu vi as provas, e elas pingavam vermelho sangue_

_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

_Dez mil promessas, dez mil formas de as quebrar_

_And you held it all_

_E estava tudo nas tuas mãos  
_

_ But you were careless to let it fall_

_Mas foste descuidado e deixas-te cair_

You held it all

_Estava tudo nas tuas mãos_

And I was by your side

_E eu estava a teu lado_

Powerless

_Impotente_

**_:::::_**

O Kenshin parou de respirar quando a viu. O que era aquilo? Uma aparição? Um fantasma do passado que tinha voltado para o atormentar?

A sua boca abriu-se para pronunciar o nome dela, mas o seu cérebro ainda não tinha aceite bem que era mesmo ela: "Tomoe?" – a voz dele fez um arco para um tom mais agudo.

A mulher sorriu e deu um passo em frente: "Anata."

A Kaoru sentiu um nó no estômago quando viu aquela cena desenrolar-se. Ela não conseguia ver o rosto do Kenshin porque tinha ficado atrás dele… Estaria ele feliz?

O Kenshin manteve-se imóvel como se tivesse ficado petrificado enquanto a Tomoe se aproximou e o abraçou, instintivamente ele olhou para o Enishi à procura de respostas, mas o seu ex… ou talvez, atual cunhado simplesmente desviou o olhar.

O Sano aproximou-se lentamente da Kaoru que de tão pálida parecia que ia quebrar a qualquer momento e pousou-lhe a mão no ombro. Ela olhou para ele como se tivesse sido acordada de um transe, piscou várias vezes os olhos… Não… não era um pesadelo, era real. Respirou fundo e controlou a vontade de chorar.

"Kenshin?" – a Tomoe soltou-se dele e olhou-o: "Não pareces feliz por me ver."

O Kenshin engoliu em seco: "Como é que…"

"Eu vou preparar um chá." –A Kaoru aproveitou a deixa para sair de cena andando para a cozinha em passo apressado. O ruivo sentiu uma pontada no peito quando a viu fugir assim… ele ainda não tinha percebido o que se estava a passar, mas, sabia que ela estava a sofrer tanto ou mais do que ele.

"Vamos entrar e sentar-nos." – o Kenshin fez sinal para entrarem para a sala enquanto tentava evitar o olhar constante da Tomoe.

::::::::::::::

A Kaoru pegou no bule e encheu-o com àgua.

_Eu não vou chorar, eu não posso chorar._

Ela pensou e repensou a situação na sua mente. A Tomoe estava viva. Durante todo aquele tempo. Como era isso possível?

Pousou o bule que estava no fogo e como que pôde sentir que era o seu peito que fervia e não a àgua dentro daquele recipiente. Teria sido tudo uma ilusão? O que viveu hoje de manhã? O que sentiu quando ele lhe disse que a amava, quando a beijou… A felicidade que a preencheu quando lhe perguntou se queria ter filhos? Teria sido tudo mentira?

_ "Tu és a minha única família Kaoru."- _ela lembrou as palavras dele nesse manhã -_"Mesmo que todos os outros partam, eu vou ficar sempre a teu lado…Prometo."_

E agora? Como é que ele planeava cumprir as promessas que tinha feito?

A Kaoru pousou os braços no balcão, só agora tinha reparado que tinha as mãos a tremer…

E se ele partisse? E se a sua culpa relativa a tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles falasse mais alto? Pior do que isso, e se ele ainda a amasse? Esse era sem sombra de dúvidas o maior medo da jovem instrutora.

_Kenshin… Será que ainda a amas? _A Kaoru sentiu-se inútil e diminuída perante aquela mulher… Apesar de bem mais velha a Tomoe era linda e elegante… Provavelmente sabia cozinhar bem e era dócil e meiga… Uma típica mulher-modelo japonesa… A mulher ideal… _Tudo o que eu não sou._

_Mas… o Kenshin pediu-me em casamento! E disse que me amava… _

Apesar de ténue, a Kaoru ainda tinha uma esperança de que o seu viajante se sentisse confortável com a vida que tinha agora e não quisesse mais remexer em nada que se ligasse ao seu passado, e isso, incluía a Tomoe…

_Talvez… _

Com isso em mente a Kaoru respirou fundo e pegou no tabuleiro com os chás decida a entrar na sala de cabeça erguida.

:::::

Estava silêncio na sala. Ninguém sabia o que dizer.

Ele não sabia explicar o que sentia. O Kenshin observou a Tomoe. Os anos tinham passado por ela… o seu rosto, apesar manter os mesmos traços continuava belo mas marcado por sofrimento. O Kenshin sentia uma culpa enorme por ela estar ali a olhar para ele à espera de um gesto, uma palavra que a fizesse sentir-se desejada e ele simplesmente não conseguir dizer nada de tão atónito que estava. Por outro lado, sentia um alívio enorme por saber que não era responsável pela sua morte… Era menos um apontamento que saía da sua lista de pecados….

Ele suspirou quando ouviu os passos da Kaoru a aproximar-se. Assim que ela entrou e se sentou entre o Sano e o Yahiko ele disse: "Conta-nos tudo por favor."

O Enishi observou o ruivo. A forma como ele falou para ela era a de um homem diferente daquele que tinha casado com a sua irmã. O olhar meigo, e o débil sorriso que costumava aparecer nos seus lábios quando falava com ela tinham desaparecido. O seu tom era sério, e ele estava focalizado não em aproveitar o facto de a sua irmã estar viva, mas em perceber o que se tinha passado. Comparando com a altura em que ele foi à sua casa resgatar a Kaoru, eram duas atitudes muito distintas… O sorriso quando a viu aparecer e o olhar esperançoso e confiante tinham desaparecido.

As memórias começaram a reaparecer na sua mente:

_Estavam na praia em frente à mansão e o ENishi avançou para enfrentar o ruivo._

_O Yahiko colocou a espada na sua frente e impediu-o de avançar: "Tu não te importas com mais nada, pois não?" – ele estava de rastos depois de ter lutado com os guardas do Heinshin, mas mesmo assim tinha arranjado forças para o enfrentar: – "Onde está a Kaoru?" – ele exigiu saber sem tirar os olhos dele: "Não me digas que ela está morta, porque se o fizeres, em lugar do Kenshin que jurou não matar ninguém, eu prometo que te mato!"_

_O Sano pousou a mão na cabeça do míudo e fez suas as palavras dele, e foi só quando ouviram a Kaoru sair do meio da floresta que todos eles descansaram. _

_A Expressão dele quando a viu foi de alívio e de alegria. Um sorriso de satisfação apareceu nos lábios do Battousai que de imediato se levantou e sorriu para a ela: _

_"Não te preocupes Kaoru, eu já vou ter contigo."_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

O Enishi abriu os olhos e fixou-se na realidade_. _

Uma atitude muito diferente da que ele tinha tido para com a sua irmã. Era óbvio. Ele não a amava.

Alheia a todas estas memórias a Tomoe começou a contar tudo o que se tinha passado:

"Quando a tua espada me atingiu eu fiquei como que morta… acho que as dores eram tão fortes que o meu corpo arranjou uma forma de se desligar… por isso, tanto tu como o meu irmão pensaram que eu tinha morrido. Só me lembro de acordar e ver uma senhora a tratar de mim."

"Mas tu tiveste um enterro… tens um túmulo memorial em teu nome!" – o Kenshin disse incrédulo. Todo aquele sofrimento, toda aquela dor, as idas a Tokyo para visitar o túmulo dela… tudo aquilo era uma fachada, uma mentira.

"Eu só mais tarde é que soube disso." – ela não levantou a voz mesmo estando a defender-se – "Ela explicou-me que eu fui deixada como morta no médico, mas que ela se apercebeu que eu estava a respirar… e então cuidou de mim, e graças àqueles remédios antigos e naturais que ela fazia, a única recordação que tenho é a cicatriz que a tua espada me deixou."

O Kenshin engoliu em seco. "E porque não disses-te logo? Porque não procuras-te por mim ou pelo teu irmão?"

Mais uma vez a calma dela foi inquebrável: "Tu desapareces-te como um fantasma Kenshin após o final da era de Tokugawa." - ela respondeu – "E o meu irmão tambem. E então, em sinal de gratidão por ter tomado conta de mim, eu decidi tomar conta daquela anciã, visto que ela não tinha mais filhos…"

"E porquê que decidiste voltar agora?" – o Kenshin perguntou exausto daquela história.

"Porque ela morreu… E… por coincidência fiquei a saber que o meu irmão estava na prisão da cidade onde eu vivo…"

"Tu não estavas preso aqui, em Kyoto?" – A Kaoru falou pela primeira vez.

"Eu fugi daqui na primeira noite." – ele respondeu – "Depois fui preso novamente, porque quis." Ele olhou para a irmã - "Quando ela foi à prisão eu não me queria acreditar que fosse verdade. Só passados alguns dias, quando ela pediu para te ver é que me apercebi que era real. Não era um sonho… caso contrário tu não entrarias nele." O Enishi continuava a não suportar o Kenshin e isso notou-se na forma ofensiva como falou: "Fica claro que eu não concordo com isto, tu só lhe vais fazer mal." – o Enishi olhou para o Kenshin e depois para a Kaoru à espera que ela dissesse algo em defesa dele, como ela sempre fazia, mas para sua surpresa ela não falou.

A Tomoe pousou a mão no braço do irmão: "Kenshin, eu quero recomeçar a minha vida do sítio onde ela parou. Estes anos para mim foram um suplício e eu acho que merecemos ser felizes…"

O Kenshin baixou o olhar incapaz de a olhar nos olhos, desejando secretamente que tudo isto fosse um pesadelo. "Tomoe, passaram dez anos."

A Kaoru suspirou, aquilo ia entrar num campo intimo, eles iam falar de coisas que se tinham passado entre eles às quais só a eles lhes diziam respeito. Por repulsa e tambem por não conseguir aguentar mais a forma como ela demonstrava que ainda estava apaixonada pelo homem que ela tambem amava, a Kaoru levantou-se, deixando todos a olhá-la.

O Kenshin teve a esperança de que ela fosse falar, se fosse impôr, que ela pudesse tomar aquela decisão por ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que ela nunca faria isso: "Eu acho que vocês tem de conversar em privado. Afinal de contas… é um assunto vosso." – Não foi preciso fazer sinal para se levantarem, tanto o Yahiko como o Sanosuke se seguiram-na de bom grado. Aquilo também era demais para eles…

O Enishi apesar de renitente ao inicio depois acabou por sair também.

A Kaoru saiu da sala disparada para o exterior do dojo e calçou os chinelos. O Sano correu atrás dela:

"Jo-chan, espera." – mas ela andou sempre e ele teve de correr para a alcançar.

"Deixa-me sair um pouco eu não aguento estar aqui Sano, por favor, não me impeças." Ele olhou para a amiga: "Eu não te vou impedir, só vou contigo porque também não aguento este ambiente."

A Kaoru assentiu, abriu a porta do dojo e caminhou, caminhou, caminhou… depois parou de repente. O Sanosuke ficou a observá-la. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela ia acabar por desabar. Primeiro ela cerrou os punhos, depois abanou a cabeça depois abaixou-se e ficou de cócaras com a cabeça entre as pernas, e foi aí que ele se aproximou e a obrigou a levantar-se: "Anda cá." – ele abraçou-a enquanto ela soluçava compulsivamente, deixando toda a frustração e raiva sair: "Ele pediu-me… em…" – de inicio ele pensou que ela ia sufocar – "Tem calma Jo, o Kenshin vai tomar a decisão certa…", mas ela continuou a soluçar: "casamento hoje."

Ele juntou as duas frases e achou que tinha percebido mal, por isso afastou-a: "Ele o quê?"

As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da jovem enquanto ela tentava formular de novo a frase: "Ele hoje pediu-me em casamento…"

O Sanosuke acenou: "A sério?" – ele aconchegou-lhe os ombros – "Estás a ver? Ele gosta de ti. Ele pode estar confuso, porque é muita coisa ao mesmo tempo… mas eu tenho a certeza…"

"Ela é a mulher dele Sano!" - A Kaoru afastou-o. – "E eu sou apenas a pessoa que lhe deu uma casa." – ela virou costas e continuou a andar, mas ele não desistiu.

"Ei! Ei!" – ele agarrou e abanou-a para a chamar à realidade: "Ele gosta de ti, tu sabes disso e ele sabe disso." – ele falou num tom mais alto – "Não te vais minimizar perante aquela mulher, estás a ouvir! Mesmo que ele cometa o erro de ir com ela, tu nunca te minimizes dessa forma… se não fosses tu, ele não era nada para além de um viajante, o Yahiko não era nada para além de um ladrãozito qualquer e eu… continuava a viver de trabalhos sujos."

A Kaoru ficou atordoada com a reacção dele ao ínicio mas depois percebeu que ele estava apenas preocupado. Suspirou e encostou a cabeça ao peito dele. "Se ele se for embora Sano… eu não tenho o direito de…"

"Shhh… eu tenho a certeza de que ele não vai fazer isso." –ele apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela. Ele sabia o que era gostar de alguém… e também sabia o que era ficar sem esse alguém… Mas se isso acontecesse com a Kaoru, ainda por cima numa situação como estas, ele tinha a certeza de que ela não se ia aguentar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Não precisas de ficar aqui de vigia, eu não vou fazer nada." – o Enishi advertiu o Yahiko que estava na sua frente em posição de sentinela.

"Eu não confio em ti." – a resposta foi sincera e imediata e fez o irmão da Tomoe rir-se: "Eu tambem não confiaria se estivesse no teu lugar"

O Yahiko não gostou do tom e ameaçou: "Nós nunca vamos permitir que tu lhe faças mal de novo."

"A quem? Á Kaoru?" – ele perguntou em tom de gozo sentando-se e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça– "ohhh… eu nem consigo imaginar porque pensas assim?" – A cara de poucos amigos do Yahiko fê-lo ter ainda mais vontade de continuar, mas o miúdo pareceu transformar-se num tigre quando ele gozou com a situação:

"Tu não admites que ninguém maltrate a tua irmã, pois não?" – Ele rosnou – "A Kaoru é para mim como uma irmã! Não te atrevas a brincar com a segurança dela ou vais ter de te haver comigo!"

A atitude dele fez o Enishi ter um flasback dele mesmo há muitos anos atrás…. Ninguém podia fazer nenhum comentário torto acerca da Tomoe que ele transformava-se, exatamente como o jovem na sua frente.

"Eu não lhe vou fazer mal." – ele respondeu ainda atordoado com as memórias que aquela ida ao dojo lhe estava a proporcionar. Depois levantou-se e começou a caminhar… "Só gostava de ser mosca para ouvir o que eles estão a dizer." – ele disse pensativo.

A mudança de atitude confundiu o Yahiko. O Enishi estava a agir como uma pessoa normal?

O irmão da Tomoe fixou o olhar no miúdo: "Eles casaram?"

"Uh?" – o aprendiz levantou o sobrolho sem perceber. O Outro exasperou: "A Kaoru e o Battousai! Eles casaram?"

"Ah! Não… eles não casaram." – o Yahiko respondeu.

A resposta não pareceu agradar ao Enishi que planeava continuar a interrogar o Yahiko, mas com a chegada da Kaoru ele decidiu que era melhor parar. Era evidente que ela estava a sofrer… E era com esse sofrimento que ele contava para impedir o Kenshin de aceitar o pedido da irmã.

Quando entrou e viu os dois cá fora a Kaoru apercebeu-se de que apesar de já ter passado mais de uma hora, o Kenshin e a Tomoe ainda estavam a conversar, e isso aumentava ainda mais a certeza que ela tinha quanto ao que o Kenshin ia fazer. Sem conseguir ficar parada à espera ela caminhou para a cozinha mas parou quando ouviu a porta da sala deslizar.

Eles saíram.

A Tomoe olhou para o irmão e sorriu. A Kaoru engoliu em seco. Se a mulher do Kenshin estava feliz, então isso significava que ele ia com ela.

"Yahiko, hoje dormes no meu quarto, para que a Tomoe-san possa dormir no teu." – a Kaoru virou costas. Ela já sabia o que tinha de fazer… não podia ficar ali. "Kaoru-san." – ela ouviu pela primeira vez o seu nome dito pela Tomoe e sentiu todos os pelos do seu corpo a levantarem-se. Ela caminhou apressadamente até perto da Kaoru e disse com um sorriso: "Será que eu podia ficar no mesmo quarto que tu? Pensei que talvez pudéssemos conhecer-nos melhor."

A Kaoru só não abriu a boca de espanto porque ficava mal. Porque razão é que aquela mulher a queria conhecer? Já não lhe tinha causado sofrimento que bastasse? "Desculpa Tomoe, mas tenho uma amiga que está com problemas, e ela pediu-me se eu podia ficar em casa dela hoje para a ajudar."

A Tomoe acenou: "Que pena." – o tom pareceu sincero… se calhar ela estava alheia a tudo o que se tinha passado entre ela e o Kenshin.

A Kaoru tentou esboçar um sorriso: "Boa noite." – mas foi mal sucedida. De imediato virou costas e foi para o quarto. Retirou apressadamente algumas coisas da gaveta e colocou-as num pequeno saco. Era tudo o que ela precisava para aquela noite.

_Eu não vou ficar cá e vê-lo partir com ela… Seria ainda mais doloroso. _

Mas depois, algo lhe veio à mente. A Despedida.

Não seria pior se não se despedissem? Não doeria mais saber que nunca mais o ia ver e que nem teve a hipótese de lhe dizer adeus? Como é que ela ia conseguir fechar aquele capítulo sem se despedir dele? Ele tinha feito o mesmo com ela quando partiu para Edo… Ele despediu-se apenas e só dela…. Por isso, ela ia agir da mesma forma, ia despedir-se apenas e só dele.

Mas como faria isso? Não ia entrar no quarto dele… ainda para mais com toda esta situação… era… desconfortável… como se uma parte dele agora lhe fosse estranha.

_Não… eu vou até ao dojo, à parte de treino… ele vai sentir que eu estou lá… Se quiser falar comigo aparecerá… se não quiser… aí já é com ele._

A jovem deslizou a porta do quarto. Já todos se tinham ido deitar e toda a casa estava às escuras. A Kaoru caminhou até ao dojo lentamente na esperança de que ele se apercebesse que ela estava ali. Quando chegou lá dentro olhou para os nomes na parede. Em breve iam perder um habitante. Era triste, desesperante e até mesmo irrisório… mas aparentemente ela tinha de se conformar.

Os seus pensamentos congelaram quando sentiu a presença dele. Era um alívio saber que ele queria falar com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo era constrangedor… não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu sei que isto é injusto para ti." – ele começou por dizer apesar de a Kaoru ainda se manter de costas. As palavras pareciam vazias… porque nada que ele dissesse ou fizesse o ia fazer sentir melhor. Ele sentia-se um monstro por tudo o que lhe estava a fazer… Se ao menos tudo tivesse sido diferente… Se ele tivesse tido a coragem de derramar o seu coração perante ela há algum tempo atrás… então hoje já estariam casados e nada do que a Tomoe fizesse ou dissesse poderia anular isso. Ela não estaria dividido entre o seu dever e o seu coração… "Parece surreal… eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisto." – ele aproximou-se e ela voltou-se de frente. Estava a ser difícil controlar as lágrimas, mas, ela não queria que a última recordação que ele ia ter sua fosse uma em que estava a chorar.

Apesar de estar escuro, a Kaoru notou que o olhar dele estava fundo… e pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram o Kenshin tinha ficado sem saber o que dizer, o que argumentar… logo ele que era tão bom nisso… Por outro lado, a Kaoru via tudo isto a acontecer à sua frente sem puder fazer nada para o impedir… Ambos estavam impotentes perante esta situação… Os acontecimentos eram simplesmente grandes demais para serem alterados por duas pessoas como eles. Só uma intervenção divina os podia ajudar…

Perante o silêncio do Ex esquartejador, a Kaoru decidiu dar o primeiro e também o último passo: "Eu não te posso culpar pela decisão que tomas-te." – ela olhou-o fundo nos olhos… naquelas órbitas violeta que ela nunca mais ia ver: "Afinal de contas ela é a tua mulher." – dizê-lo em alta voz doeu mais do que aquilo que ela tinha pensado, principalmente na parte em que se referiu à Tomoe como mulher dele, quando na realidade ela sentia que esse era o lugar que lhe estava a ser roubado. Ela respirou fundo para ganhar coragem para continuar: "Todo este tempo foi maravilhoso Kenshin."

O Ruivo engoliu em seco. Aquela mulher por quem ele se tinha apaixonado, parecia tornar-se mais forte a cada dia… ele pensou que a fosse ver chorar, pensou que a fosse poder abraçar mal a primeira lágrima caísse, mas ela estava a fazer algo contrário à sua personalidade… mascarar sentimentos. "Espero que sejas feliz."

Ele tentou tocar-lhe no rosto, mas ela afastou-se: "Obrigada por tudo senhor viajante." – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e segurou a mão que tinha afastado na dela por alguns segundos. "Adeus Kenshin." – ela largou a sua mão e saiu rapidamente.

O ruivo manteve-se imóvel com a mão que ela tinha segurado ainda esticada, como se ela ainda estivesse ali. Tudo aquilo estava a deixá-lo doente… aquele sofrimento…

"Adeus, menina Kaoru." – ele disse mas ela já estava longe demais para ouvir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Não valia a pena tentar… ele já tinha imaginado que aquela noite ia ser assim.

O Ruivo estava encostado à parede do quarto, sentado no chão a olhar para a mão que ela tinha segurado na noite anterior. Ou a sua mente andava a pregar-lhe partidas ou a sua pele ainda tinha o cheiro do perfume dela. Ele levantou-se saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor. O galo estava prestes a cantar e o sol a acordar. E o Kenshin percorria as várias divisões da casa à procura de memórias que o fizessem sentir-se vivo.

Quando passou pela sala e recordou a festa que fizeram quando o Sano pensava que ia embora, aquela em que a Kaoru se embriagou e revelou alguns pormenores… íntimos. Depois, no dojo, lembrou-se do dia em que a ajudou a desmascarar o Gohei…

_"Tu podes ficar… aqui." – ela disse ainda de costas viradas. _

_"Depois de saberes toda a verdade acerca de mim… Quem eu fui? Alguém como eu só te vai trazer problemas se ficar aqui." – ele respondeu certo de que isso se ia cumprir mas com vontade de que não fosse assim, pois a ligação que sentia por aquela jovem estranha já era mais forte do que a que ele alguma vez tinha sentido antes por alguem. Foi então que a resposta dela o apanhou de surpresa. _

_"Eu não quero o lendário esquartejador… eu quero o viajante… o Kenshin que eu conheci… é esse que eu quero que fique… " – ela devia estar a corar pois continuava de costas. As palavras dela, a sinceridade com que falou mostravam uma pureza de coração que nunca antes ele tinha visto. Quando fechou a porta ela pensou que ele tivesse partido e suspirou de tristeza._

_"Eu acho que já viajei demasiado tempo." –todo o corpo dela reagiu ao ouvir a sua voz. Ela voltou-se de imediato com um sorriso nos lábios: "Vais ficar?"_

_Ele sorriu e começaram a ir ao encontro um do outro: "Eu posso ajudar-te na cozinha." – ele respondeu. Ela deu mais um passo em frente: "Sim… Porque tu até cozinhas melhor do que eu." – ela riu-se."E posso ajudar-te nas tarefas domésticas." – ele deu mais um passo em frente e ela deu outro: "E se tentares entrar outra vez na casa de banho enquanto eu estou lá, eu dou-te um murro!" – e esticou a mão na direção do seu rosto._

_Ele lembra-se de ter caído com o impacto: "Oroooorororo…" Ela encolheu-se: "Kenshin!Kenshin! Desculpa, eu pensei que te fosses defender!"_

O Kenshin deu por si a sorrir com as recordações… Tudo ali parecia perfeito…

Não… ela fazia tudo o resto parecer perfeito…

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Já estava tudo pronto para partirem. O Kenshin continuava com esperança de que ela aparecesse e já preocupado, visto que o Enishi tambem não estava ele comentou com o Sanosuke que se calhar era melhor ir procura-los, mas o amigo abanou com a cabeça: "É melhor que não o faças."

"Mas ela pode estar em perigo!" – ele tentou, mas o Sano garantiu-lhe: "Ela está bem…" e colocou-se na frente do ruivo impedindo-o de avançar. O Kenshin percebeu de imediato que ela não vinha e deixou-se desanimar ainda mais…

A Tomoe saiu do quarto e caminhou até eles: "A Kaoru-san ainda não voltou?" – ela sabia que ainda não tinham saído porque estavam à espera dela e encarava isso como normal, pois estava alheia a tudo o que se tinha passado entre eles na sua ausência. Afinal de contas, ela tinha-lhe dado uma casa durante todo este tempo, e ele queria apenas agradecer-lhe.

"Ela não vem. Acho que o problema da Tae era grave e ela deve ter decidido ficar…" – o Yahiko respondeu cobrindo a desculpa que a Kaoru tinha dado na noite anterior.

"É pena…" – a mulher do Kenshin olhou para o quarto onde a Kaoru devia dormir… "Eu gostava de ter hipótese de me despedir dela e agradecer por tudo o que ela fez por ti, achas que não podemos passar por…" –O Kenshin não a deixou acabar: "Vamos embora." – o seu tom foi ríspido o que fez o Sano e o Yahiko estranharem, porque o Kenshin nunca falava assim com ninguém, muito menos com uma senhora.

"Adeus." – ele voltou as costas, colocou os braços dentro da camisola e começou a caminhar. A Tomoe fez uma pequena vénia de despedida aos habitantes do dojo e seguiu o ruivo a alguma distância.

O Sano e o Yahiko ficaram a vê-los partir perguntando-se como iam ser as coisas no dojo depois da saída do ruivo.

** ::::::::::::::::::::::**

A Kaoru olhou pela janela para as pessoas que passeavam na rua. Como ela gostava de saber se alguma delas estava a viver um pesadelo pior do que o seu.

Teriam eles partido por esta altura?

Um barulho de fundo fê-la desviar a atenção da janela para a porta. Alguem vinha a subir as escadas e a voz da Tae reclamava furiosamente: "Tu não podes subir !" A Kaoru levantou-se e ia em direcção à porta quando esta se abriu furiosamente para trás.

"Estás a desistir mais facilmente do que eu pensava."

Ela olhou para o Enishi parado na sua frente.  
Para quem esteve preso ele vestia-se demasiado bem… roupa preta elegante, botões de punho, o habitual brinco e os óculos que desta vez vinham na mão. A Kaoru espreitou para trás dele e acalmou a Tae: "Deixa Tae, eu trato dele." A jovem olhou-a incerta: "Tens a certeza?" ela acenou e a dona do restaurante desceu ainda a reclamar.

A Kaoru passou por ele e fechou a porta, depois olhou-o nos olhos: "A decisão não é minha para que seja eu a tomá-la." Ele aproximou-se e segurou-a pelo braço – "Chorar não te adianta de nada… Tu tens de agir!"

Ela rodou o braço e soltou-se dele: "Já te disse! Não é uma decisão que seja da minha responsabilidade tomar!" – ela berrou irritada com a insistência dele – "Ela é a mulher dele, se ele a aceitou de volta é porque é dela que gosta." – todo a raiva que sentia em relação aquela situação estava a fazer-lhe mal, se a guardasse para si ia consumi-la, e se ele tinha vindo ali para a criticar, então ia ter de a ouvir: "Se não querias isto, porquê que a trouxeste? Porquê não lhe mentiste e não lhe disseste que o Kenshin estava morto?" – ela gritou. Como é que ele se atrevia em culpá-la? Ela estava a sentir-se lixo com tudo aquilo e ele ainda a estava a mandar agir? Como se houvesse algo que ela pudesse fazer! Logo ele, que tinha sido quem tinha trazido a irmã de volta… logo ele que era o responsável por esta confusão toda!

O Enishi ficou surpreendido com a forma como ela reagiu, no fundo ela tinha razão, ele podia ter evitado tudo aquilo, mas ele não quis contrariar os desejos da irmã apesar de se ter sentido traído quando ela perguntou pelo Battousai. ""A mulher que conheci há um ano atrás era mais lutadora e mais forte do que tu." Mesmo assim ele não quis dar o braço a torcer.

A Kaoru voltou costas e depois de algum silêncio encolheu os ombros e caminhou até à janela: "Essa mulher morreu ontem." A voz dela enrouqueceu quando falou.

O Enishi colocou-se ao lado dela partilhando a mesma vista da janela, mas depois voltou a atenção para a jovem. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, provavelmente de chorar. A Kaoru reivindicativa e rebelde que ele manteve cativa em sua casa não era decididamente a mesma pessoa que estava ao seu lado agora. Aquela imagem fê-lo lembrar-se de quão miserável a sua irmã ficou quando soube da morte do noivo. Ela tinha-se fechado no quarto durante dias, sem falar com ninguém, sem sorrir… e tentou inclusive matar-se…. Depois decidiu vingar-se do Battousai e acabou casada com ele…

Ao olhar para a instrutora de Kendo não conseguia tirar da cabeça a pergunta: O que é que vai acontecer agora? Será que a história ia tomar um rumo semelhante à da sua irmã? Mas porquê que ele se interessava? Sem saber explicar porque todas aquelas ideias lhe vinham à mente ele segurou-a pelos ombros e abanou-a. Os olhos azuis da Kaoru abriram-se de espanto com o gesto súbito da parte dele. Ele olhou-a com um ar sério: "Não faças nada estúpido." – ele disse-lhe em tom de advertência. Depois soltou-a e aproximou-se da porta: "Eu vou estar atento." – e saiu tão de repente como tinha entrado.

A Kaoru suspira e olha pela janela vendo-o sair do restaurante na direção oposta à do dojo.

::::

**Mais um capítulo.**

**Era para ter escrito a continuação toda num só capitulo, mas acabei por dividir em dois para nãos e tornar mais confuso, até porque vão passar seis meses entre um capitulo e outro. **

**O próximo deve ser colocado online até ao final desta semana.**

**Deixem os vossos comentários.**

**Obrigada.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 - O Intervalo **

**SEIS MESES DEPOIS DOS ACONTECIMENTOS DO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Havia imensa gente nas bancadas a aplaudir a entrada dele. Nunca antes o Yahiko se tinha sentido tão importante.

"Yahiko concentra-te!"** –**a voz da sua instrutora acordou-o. Ela não queria que ele se concentrasse nas pessoas mas sim no seu adversário. O seu último adversário. "Ele tem mais força e é mais alto do que tu, mas tu és mais inteligente o que te faz mais forte do que ele." – a Kaoru encorajou-o. O jovem acenou.

Todos aqueles meses de trabalho árduo compensaram. Depois de o Kenshin ter partido A Kaoru devotou-se completamente aos treinos. Ela tinha-se empenhado em fazer dele um melhor lutador, mais forte, mais rápido, mais ágil… E agora estavam ali… Na final de um campeonato nacional.

Ele olhou para a jovem à sua frente. A sua sensei. A Kaoru já tinha cumprido a sua parte. Apesar de ter sido olhada com estranheza por ser a única mulher no concurso, ela Tinha derrotado todos os adversários que se cruzaram no seu caminho. Todos homens. E mesmo assim não se tinha perdido em celebrações. Ela estava atenta, a torcer para que ele ganhasse.

Todos os outros dojos eram sobejamente conhecidos, tinham anos de experiência em campeonatos como aquele e muitos deles estavam já carregados de títulos. O Dojo Kamyia era o único que parecia ter caído ali de para-quedas, no entanto, depois de chegarem ao fim sem perder um único combate, rapidamente se tornaram a equipa sensação daquele concurso. O Público estava, na sua maioria, a torcer por eles.

"Yahiko-chan!"– uma voz destacou-se da multidão, o Yahiko corou reconhecendo de imediato quem o chamava. Ele olhou para a Tsubame._ Quantas vezes vou ter de te dizer para não me chamares Chan! _

Ao observar a bancada onde os rostos familiares estavam ele deu-se conta de que todos os seus amigos estavam lá, excepto o Kenshin. Eles decidiram não lhe contar, para que a Kaoru pudesse estar completamente concentrada no torneio. O Sano levantou-lhe o braço em sinal de confiança e a Misao estava feita maluca aos pulos a gritar pelo nome do Dojo.

Era só mais um combate e depois disso tudo acabava e ele podia descansar. Era só mais um pouco de esforço para alcançar o tão desejado prémio. Mas mesmo que ele perdesse, ele sabia que o dojo já tinha conseguido o maior prémio de todos – Respeito.

O Yahiko observou o seu adversário aproximar-se e sentiu a adrenalina percorrer-lhe todo o corpo. _Eu tenho de ganhar… _

O jovem era dois anos mais velho que ele e posicionou-se na sua frente sem nenhum sinal aparente de nervosismo. Como campeão do ano anterior ele sentia-se bastante confiante. _Eu tenho de ganhar pela Kaoru… para que ela possa ter orgulho em mim… _Ele viu o juiz aproximar-se, o combate estava prestes a começar… _Eu tenho de ganhar para provar a mim mesmo que sou capaz. _O juiz levantou o braço e ambos tomaram as suas posições._ Pela honra e pelo nome do Dojo que me acolheu… Eu vou ganhar._

Quando o gongo tocou o Yahiko levantou a sua bokken e olhou o adversário nos olhos. O barulho, a plateia… tudo desapareceu, só ficaram eles os dois.

**::**

A Kaoru tentou controlar a respiração. Estava mais nervosa agora, do que em qualquer um dos seus combates. Não era falta de confiança no Yahiko, era apreensão. Afinal de contas, se ele perdesse a sua auto-estima ia pelo cano abaixo… Não importava que palavras ela usasse para lhe dizer que o segundo lugar era bom, ela conhecia bem o seu estudante.

O Yahiko tinha crescido imenso. Durante as manhãs treinava com ela, e durante a tarde trabalhava no restaurante. Além de ganhar algum dinheiro, isso ajudou-o a moldar o seu feitio e a forma como tratava as outras pessoas.

Daqui a uns dias ele ia ter quinze anos… mas era como se já fizesse vinte. Estava muito mais responsável do que antes. Ele era sem dúvida, o irmão mais novo que ela nunca teve. Após todos estes meses de treino, a Kaoru estava tinha confiança nas suas capacidades para a suceder na liderança do dojo.

A jovem treinadora observava a forma como ele se defendia dos golpes certeiros do adversário. Em vez de despender a sua energia em atacar o adversário vezes sem conta, o Yahiko estava à espera da ocasião certa para lhe desferir o golpe certeiro da vitória. Exatamente como ela lhe tinha ensinado.

_É agora! – _ambos pensaram em uníssono. O Yahiko desferiu um golpe no ombro do adversário que o deixou inoperável do braço direito. O jovem caiu ao chão desamparado mas levantou-se logo de seguida, no entanto, Ao se aperceber que era estava incapaz de segurar a bokken o juiz deu a vitória ao Yahiko.

Ele olhou para a sua instrutora com o olhar admirado. "Ganhei?"

A Kaoru teve de se controlar para não chorar de alegria. Estava muito feliz, ele tinha conseguido finalmente. Ele tinha ganho. O dojo Kamyia ganhava os dois primeiros títulos da sua história.

Distante da euforia em volta dos dois vencedores, um homem de óculos escuros levanta-se da plateia com um sorriso nos lábios: "Espera até saberes das novidades Battousai."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sabes quantos pedidos de inscrição nos fizeram? Mais de Vinte!" – o Yahiko exclamou ao olhar para os papeis. A Kaoru sorriu. Isso significava que ia finalmente puder fazer obras no dojo.

"Agora até já temos dinheiro para pagar a alguem para cozinhar para nós!" – o Sanosuke encostou a cabeça para trás enquanto via a Misao e a Kaoru arrumarem as malas.

"Nem penses nisso!" – a Kaoru advertiu de imediato – "Temos que reparar o dojo, inclusive o buraco que ficou da tua luta com o Saito… Eu não vou receber os meus novos alunos sem antes arranjar o dojo!" O Sano barafustou mas sabia que isso não lhe ia adiantar de nada, por isso desistiu.

O Yahiko olhou para a mala que ela levava: "Vais por quanto tempo?"

"Quinze dias." – a Kaoru respondeu perguntando-se se faltava mais alguma coisa – "Eu vou deixar o dojo nas tuas mãos." O jovem aluno ergueu a cabeça e arregalou os olhos. Ela estava mesmo a falar a sério? Não ia pedir à Tae para dar uma olhadela? A Kaoru olhou-o séria: "Eu estou a confiar-te a minha casa… estou a depositar a minha confiança em ti." – ela levantou o dedo em tom de aviso: "Mas se quando eu voltar não estiver tudo conforme deixei, tu…" – ele não a deixou terminar: "Não te preocupes, vai estar tudo conforme tu deixas-te…." _sensei… _

A Kaoru expirou. Ia estar quinze dias afastada deles… Era a primeira vez desde que tinha viajado para Tokio para procurar o Kenshin, na altura da sua luta com o Shishio… Desde que tinha chegado tinha estado tão focada no concurso que nem sequer tinha pensado no ex-morador do seu dojo. Agora que tinha mais tempo livre, ela ia ter de se esforçar para continuar a ignorá-lo nos seus pensamentos. Ela tinha a certeza de que a Misao ia ser uma grande ajuda.

**::::**

O Enishi avistou a casa da sua irmã ao fundo e sorriu. Era bom estar de volta. Desde que a tinha encontrado, tinha retornado à sua vida normal… Se ela não tivesse decidido que queria reatar com o casamento psicadélico dela, podia viver com ele na mansão, onde haveria criados a servi-la e um jardim enorme para ela se entreter com as suas plantações.

Mas ele não se conformava que as coisas estivessem neste estado, por isso, já tinha um plano bem elaborado para que a situação se invertesse. E ia pô-lo em prática hoje.

O Battousai estava no exterior da casa na horta. O Enishi passou por ele e entrou na casa, ignorando-o. Ao ver a irmã, o seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. A Tomoe aproximou-se e abraçou-o. Uma parte de si feliz por o rever, mas outra parte preocupada, porque sabia que sempre que o Enishi a visitava as coisas com o Kenshin ficavam ainda piores. Se isso era possível. "Estava com saudades tuas." – ele abraçou-a. A mulher fechou os olhos e inspirou o perfume do irmão: "E eu tuas… Mas… o que é isto?" – ela afastou-se para olhar para as coisas que ele tinha trazido consigo: "O que são estas caixas todas?" Ele tirou os óculos e sorriu: "São para ti, abre." – a Tomoe começou a abrir as caixas uma a uma. Um vestido, livros, tinteiros, uma infinidade de prendas que o irmão fez questão de lhe trazer, mas, os seus olhos abriram-se de surpresa quando abriu a última caixa. O Enishi ficou na expectativa… teria aquilo o efeito que ele queria nela?

A Tomoe segurou o objecto nas suas mãos… era um diário, igual ao que ela tinha tido há alguns anos atrás. "Oh… Enishi, tu lembras-te te." – ele quase que pôde jurar que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele sorriu: "É claro que sim."

Aquele tinha sido o melhor de todos os presentes. Há anos que não escrevia… Por vezes, ela perguntava-se o que teria acontecido com o sue antigo diário… Era algo que queria perguntar ao seu marido assim que tivesse hipótese…

Nesse momento o ruivo entrou na cozinha com alguns vegetais nas mãos e pousou-os na banca. O Enishi, incomodado com a intromissão, decidiu que devia começar a pôr em prática o seu plano. Pegou no jornal que trazia debaixo do braço e falou num tom mais alto: "Ouvi dizer que o Dojo Kamyia ganhou os dois primeiros lugares no campeonato nacional de Kendo." – ele mostrou o jornal à irmã. O Kenshin voltou-se de imediato para perceber se o que ele estava a dizer era verdade ou mentira.

A Tomoe observou a fotografia da Kaoru e do Yahiko na capa e começou a ler em voz alta a noticia de primeira página do jornal:

**_Dojo desconhecido faz sensação em concurso nacional_**

_Uma mulher e uma criança foram os vencedores do concurso nacional de Kendo, levando o seu dojo – Dojo Kamyia a obter os primeiros dois títulos da sua história. _

_Desconsiderados pela sua natureza e idade os dois representantes do dojo Kamyia derrotaram um a um os adversários que lhes eram apresentados. Professora e aluno surpreenderam tudo e todos, deixando boquiabertos os membros da comissão do júri do concurso. Kogoro Katsura, ex-lider dos Ishinshinshi disse em entrevista ao nosso jornal: _

_"Fiquei tremendamente surpreendido com os representantes do dojo Kamyia. Certamente que é preciso muita coragem para lutar contra todos os nomes proeminentes que estiveram aqui durante estes três dias… e é preciso muito mais do que coragem para os vencer.  
Apesar de vivermos em paz, estes jovens mostraram que o espirito de honra e bravura presente nos nossos ancestrais não morreu na era anterior… Não, ele mantem-se vivo atravessando o tempo e as gerações. Miojin Yahiko mostra já em muito jovem qualidades valiosas que farão dele uma referencia para os jovens e quanto a Senhorita Kamyia Kaoru… bem… ela é uma mulher fascinante, a sua força, beleza e destemor são notórios… uma autêntica descrição da mulher da nova era Meiji… acho que vai rapidamente tornar-se uma inspiração para muitas outras mulheres neste país."_

A Tomoe terminou de ler e passou o jornal ao Kenshin com um sorriso nos lábios. O ruivo olhou para as fotos e de imediato uma onda de saudade invadiu-o violentamente, como uma onda do mar que nos apanha de surpresa. Ele olhou para o rosto dela… o sorriso nos seus lábios… o cabelo preso atrás, a sua roupa de treino… era ela… como ele a costumava ver todos os dias no dojo. Há quanto tempo é que os seus olhos desejavam vê-la mas não lhes era permitido… Apesar de ser só uma imagem a preto e branco, o Kenshin sentiu uma felicidade enorme. Mas era uma felicidade agridoce…

"A Kaoru-san é uma mulher extraordinariamente talentosa… " – a Tomoe pegou nos seus presentes e tirou-os de cima da mesa – "Admira-me que ainda não tenha casado."

O Enishi ajudou a irmã: "Não te preocupes que agora os pretendentes vão fazer fila à porta do dojo." –ele queria mesmo irritar o Battousai. A forma como aquela noticia afectou o seu cunhado, não lhe tinha passado despercebida. "Uma mulher bonita, já chama à atenção… mas uma mulher bonita e rica… incentiva ainda mais." – Ele estava a adorar aquele jogo e o Kenshin sabia disso. Numa situação normal o ruivo simplesmente ignorava os comentários do cunhado, mas hoje estava a ser difícil, por isso ele decidiu sair da cozinha e deixar os dois irmãos sozinhos. Ele já estava irritado com as insinuações que estavam a ser feitas e não queria continuar a ouvi-las, pois sabia que ia acabar por responder de tão irritado que estava.

A Tomoe observou o marido sair da cozinha de rompante e suspirou. O Enishi sabia que ela estava infeliz, só não conseguia perceber porquê que ela queria continuar assim.

"O Kenshin está estranho." – ela acabou por confessar. "Não parece a mesma pessoa de antes." – ela recordou a altura em que viveram naquela mesma cidade há dez anos atrás. Apesar de ser calado, o Kenshin era sempre carinhoso e amável com ela, em todos os aspectos que um marido deveria ser. Mas agora, ele parecia sempre distante, parecia evitar ficar a sós com ela, e, a maior parte das vezes, a Tomoe tinha de se contentar em vê-lo ao longe no campo. Ele nunca tinha sido agressivo mas a distância que ele entre-punha entre eles era a maior violência que ele lhe podia causar. "Ele já não sorri."

O Enishi levantou os olhos. Ela também não sorria… Será que era isso que ela procurava no ruivo? O seu sorriso? O Enishi sentiu que as coisas não faziam sentido, afinal, andava tudo trocado. Ele procurava o sorriso da sua irmã, por sua vez, a Tomoe procurava o sorriso do seu marido… mas sem sucesso… "Tu és infeliz?" – ele perguntou-lhe.

Os olhos dela fixaram-se nele pensativos: "Não de todo… só que eu tinha imaginado que as coisas fossem ser diferentes…" – ás vezes parecia que o Kenshin tinha ficado ressentido por ter reaparecido.

"Eu acho que ele sente falta dos amigos." – ela sentou-se ao lado do irmão e pousou a cabeça no seu ombro. Isso trouxe uma ideia à mente do traficante de armas : "Isso é simples de resolver." Ela levantou o sobrolho: "Ai sim? Como?"

"Então, deixa-o ficar algum tempo com os amigos… enquanto tu passas algum tempo com o teu irmão." – ele disse num tom de brincadeira – "Que também precisa da tua atenção."

A Tomoe ficou em silêncio. Na sua mente levantavam-se algumas dúvidas. Seria bom deixá-lo voltar? Não seria mais difícil assim? Mas… se calhar tambem podia ser bom estarem longe um do outro por uns tempos para que ele pudesse sentir a sua falta e tomar a iniciativa em voltar. "Eu vou falar com ele e ver como ele reage… amanhã já te digo algo." – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o irmão: "O teu cabelo nunca mais voltou ao normal?" – a cor do cabelo do Enishi era estranha mas ao mesmo tempo era engraçado ele ser mais novo e já ter cabelos brancos. Ele retorquiu: "Não fales muito maninha… tu tambem já me estás a acompanhar." – ele pegou numa mecha de cabelo da irmã e apontou para os cabelos brancos. Ela suspirou. Os anos tinham mesmo passado.

"Ficas para jantar?" – ela levantou-se e foi para a banca lavar os vegetais que o Kenshin tinha trazido. Apesar de ter vontade de responder que sim o Enishi sabia que não ia aguentar a ideia de ter de jantar com o seu cunhado por isso negou o convite: "Eu volto amanhã para saber se vens comigo ou não." Ele aproximou-se da irmã deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu.

O Kenshin estava cá fora a apreciar o vento que batia no seu rosto. Todas aquelas novidades fizeram-no sentir uma comoção interna, um frio na barriga… como se houvesse algo que pudesse mudar a sua situação. Uma ansiedade…

Mas o que tinha acontecido? Quando trabalhava como samurai ele ansiava por uma vida como esta… Uma casa no campo onde ele podia cultivar para comer, uma vida de paz longe da agitação e dos problemas da cidade… Mas então porquê que todos os dias eram um suplício e todas as noites ele tinha vontade de dormir e não acordar, de fugir do dia seguinte…

Ele tinha paz… não havia movimento, pessoas a morrerem nem a sofrer à sua volta… Mas ele não se sentia descansado nem satisfeito! Porquê que ele ansiava cada dia fugir para o dojo, onde todos os dias havia novidades, para onde tinha imensas tarefas domésticas a fazer, dificuldades financeiras, gritos constantes e discussões acerca de coisas tão triviais como a comida? Porquê que ele ansiava por tudo isso?

Porquê que ele se sentia em paz em Kyoto tendo uma vida agitada, e aqui, em Otsu levando uma vida calma se sentia inquieto? Ele sabia a resposta.

Ele estava em paz porque tinha uma família… acima de tudo alguém a quem ele amava do fundo da alma, e que não importava qual o tamanho das ondas que apareciam, eles eram sempre capaz de as ultrapassar…

Mas aqui as coisas pareciam ter andado para trás. Estes seis meses tinham sido os mais infelizes da sua vida desde que tinha parado de viajar. A culpa não era da Tomoe, porque ela fazia todos os possíveis para o agradar. A culpa era sua por ter pensado que a conseguiria amar de novo. E o resultado era estarem os dois a sofrer. Ele sentia-se um desastre como marido, pois quase não falavam, não saiam juntos… e um fiasco como homem, porque era incapaz de lhe tocar. Em seis meses, apesar de partilharem o mesmo futon, eles nunca desenvolveram a nível íntimo qualquer tipo de relação. E apesar de ela não dizer nada, ele sabia que ela pensava nisso.

O Kenshin suspirou. Mais uma vez as suas escolhas levaram-no a um caminho de solidão e tristeza. Ele teve a felicidade nas suas mãos e não a soube agarrar.

O ruivo voltou-se quando sentiu a presença da sua mulher atrás de si. "O jantar está pronto." – ela sorriu. O Kenshin assentiu e segui-a para o interior da casa. "Cheira bem." – ele observou.

Assim que entraram ela começou a servir a comida. Jantaram em silêncio e só apenas no final do jantar é que ela falou: "Quando viste as fotografias dos teus amigos no jornal… sentiste saudades?" – a pergunta foi tímida mas ele pôde perceber que era apenas curiosidade.

"Sim senti. Foi como se por segundos eles estivessem aqui ao meu lado." – o Kenshin respondeu.

A Tomoe sorriu. Ele estava a ser sincero e talvez se lhe fizesse mais perguntas ela conseguisse saber o que se estava a passar no coração do seu marido: "Tu tens boas recordações de lá, não tens?"

O Kenshin respirou fundo. Ela estava a fazer perguntas cuja resposta a poderia magoar, mas, se ele não lhe contasse ela poderia pensar que tinha algo a esconder-lhe. "Sim, tenho. Recordações de jantares, de conversas, de aventuras que vivemos juntos. Houve uma vez que fomos passar férias todos juntos, e eu, perdi o dinheiro que a Kaoru me tinha pedido para guardar…" – ele riu-se e passou a mão no braço direito do seu kimono, onde o buraco que tinha deixado o dinheiro cair costumava estar: "E eu só reparei nisso depois de já termos usufruído da estadia, então tivemos que trabalhar para pagar" – o sorriso nos seus lábios aumentou: "Foi aí que um jovem aspirante a pintor que lá estava hospedado, queria à força toda fazer um retrato da Kaoru."

"E ela não deixou porquê?" – A Tomoe perguntou interessada na conversa mais longa que tinha tido com ele nestes últimos tempos.

"Ela não sabia… só descobriu quando o apanhou a espiá-la durante o banho." – o Kenshin deu uma gargalhada que surpreendeu a sua mulher e ao mesmo tempo a fez rir-se tambem. "Ele levou com uma porrada de baldes e só recuperou a consciência uma hora depois."

"Tudo isso por uma pintura? O rapaz esforçou-se mesmo." – a Tomoe concluiu.

O Kenshin ficou pensativo por um pouco: "Ele disse que ela era a sua musa inspiradora."

"Um pintor romântico…. Pela forma que falas ele devia estar apaixonado por ela." – concluiu.

O Kenshin olhou-a pensativo recordando toda a confusão que o Sano e a Misao armaram para desencorajar o jovem DaVinci. "Penso que sim." – A menção do sentimento romântico tornou o ambiente pesado para ele… na sua mente surgia a pergunta: _Nestes seis meses teria ela encontrado alguém para amar?_

"Porque não passas lá para os visitar?" – ela propôs.

"Não." O Kenshin nunca sujeitaria a Kaoru a passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Por mais saudades que tivesse dela nunca a iria obrigar a sofrer ao ver a Tomoe ao seu lado, só por um capricho. Por algo ao qual ele tinha perdido o direito à muito tempo.

"Mas eu sei que sentes saudades deles." – ela continuou – "E se a tua preocupação é a de eu ficar sozinha, então não tem razão de ser, porque eu posso aproveitar para passar algum tempo com o meu irmão na casa dele."

O Kenshin parou de comer e olhou-a tentando perceber se ela estava mesmo a dizer aquilo. A expressão séria que ela empregava mostrava bem que sim. O seu coração começou a bater mais forte só de pensar que poderia voltar de novo ao dojo, nem que fosse só por uns dias. "Está bem. Sendo assim, parto amanhã."

A Rapidez com que ele planejou a sua ida deixou-a perplexa, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz pois percebeu a mudança no seu humor. Depois de terem terminado o jantar, o samurai levantou-se e foi para o quarto preparar as coisas para a viagem. Depois de ter colocado algumas roupas no saco, ele caminhou e procurou no bolso de um dos seus hakamas algo que só ele sabia existir. Quando o sentiu tocar nos seus dedos, ele retirou o objecto para fora e abriu a pequena caixa expondo o anel no seu interior… A pequena pedra azul brilhou apesar de o quarto estar escuro. Ele recordou-se do motivo que o tinha levado a escolher aquele anel… A safira era exactamente da mesma cor dos olhos dela. Independentemente do que ela vestisse aquela jóia ia sempre condizer com o seu olhar. Ele suspirou ao pensar no significado de tudo aquilo.

Era loucura, era certo e errado ao mesmo tempo…. Era insano mas ao mesmo tempo… perfeito.

Ele já tinha tido muitas segundas hipóteses na vida… Mas nunca neste campo… Talvez esta fosse a sua vez… Ele guardou de volta o anel na caixa e colocou-o juntamente com as coisas que ia levar na não sabia bem o que ia fazer, mas com dois dias de viagem pela frente tinha a certeza que algo se ia proporcionar.

**::::**

A Kaoru e a Misao passeavam pelas ruas de Tokio calmamente, observando a multidão nas feiras e o rebuliço de gente nas filas das compras. Era um dia animado na cidade. Ambas vinham a conversar sobre o concurso e como tudo tinha sido um sucesso. Ás vezes a Kaoru sentia que tinha sido um sonho e não realidade. Mas a Misao insistia em lembrá-la de tudo o que tinham conseguido. Ela era a pessoa certa para ter por perto quando precisávamos de ânimo. "A mim pareceu-me que além de o teu dojo ganhar o concurso e com isso acumulou respeito e admiração, tu também chamas-te a atenção de muitas pessoas… inclusive de uma em especial…" – o tom da Misao pressupunha que ela ia tentar especular acerca de possíveis namorados, por isso, a Kaoru advertiu-a: "Misao, não vamos ver coisas onde elas não existem."

"Oh…" – a ninja aproximou-se da amiga e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido: "Não me acredito que não tenhas nem um fraquinho por ele."

A Kaoru sorriu com a atitude da amiga e deu-lhe um apalmada no ombro: "O Katsura é só um amigo."

"Um amigo que passou os três dias do concurso sempre atento a ti… desde a primeira luta até à última." – ela deu um pequeno salto e juntou as mãos como se estivesse a rezar: "Parecia que estava a torcer para que tu ganhasses."

"Ele é só um amigo.." – a Kaoru encolheu os ombros e tentou manter a conversa fora de romantismos.

"Um amigo que vive na mesma cidade que tu… é normal que vocês…" – ela fez uma pausa à procura da palavra certa: "se esbarrem de vez em quando."

A Kaoru deu uma gargalhada: "Está bem Misao… Por acaso, eu vou ter que me encontrar com ele, mas, apenas porque ele disse que conseguia arranjar-me uma espada de gume invertido para o Yahiko."

A Misao sorriu e apontou-lhe o dedo: "Vês? Eu sabia! O Katsura não vai conseguir resistir À mulher a quem ele mesmo chamou de…." – ela estendeu as mãos no ar como se estivesse a ler no jornal naquele momento: " Fascinante."

"Misao, o Katsura é bem mais velho do que eu. Ele disse isso provavelmente num tom fraternal não numa perspectiva romântica." – A Kaoru pousou os olhos nuns biscoitos que uma tenda estava a vender e sentiu fome: "Vamos comprar aqueles biscoitos?" pelos vistos a Misao estava longe em pensamento porque nem sequer a ouviu.

"Kaoru, mas o Kenshin era dez anos mais velho que tu… e tu nunca te preocupas-te com isso… O Katsura deve ser pouco mais velho que ele…" – Ela disse pensativa, só passado algum tempo é que se apercebeu que tinha falado no samurai. "Oh, desculpa Kaoru eu não queria que…" – ela aproximou-se da amiga arrependida do seu deslize.

"Não tem mal Misao." – A Kaoru voltou as costas à tenda dos biscoitos, a simples menção do nome dele tinha-a feito perder a fome: "Eu tenho de me habituar a lidar com isto."

A Misao não sabia o que dizer, nem sabia se havia de falar nesse assunto ou não: "Kaoru, Tu não soubeste mais nada dele?"

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça negativamente: "Não. E é melhor assim…" – durante aquele tempo não trocaram cartas, nem ele com ela nem com nenhum dos habitantes do dojo… isso significava que o que quer que eles tivessem sentido um pelo outro tinha morrido, porque caso contrário, caso a chama da esperança de haver algo entre eles se mantivesse nem que fosse um pouco acesa, nem um nem outro iam puder seguir com as suas vidas: "Apesar de eu continuar a amar o Kenshin, eu tenho a plena noção de que é uma relação impossível."

A Misao ficou parada no tempo. Quando conheceu o samurai ela apercebeu-se de que ele tinha deixado alguém para trás, alguém importante… e quando viu a Kaoru ela soube que era ela… era ela a quem ele amava. O amor deles era tão bonito que por vezes ela tinha desejado que o Aoshi agisse com ela da mesma forma que o Kenshin agia com a Kaoru… Era tão estranho perceber que isso tinha acabado…

"De quem é esta casa? É enorme." – a voz da Kaoru acordou-a. Ela olhou para a mansão ao seu lado esquerdo.

"Esta casa?" – perguntou tentando perceber se era a isso que a amiga se referia. "É um lar para mulheres que foram mães solteiras ou então viúvas com filhos que não tem mais família a quem recorrer."

A Kaoru ficou curiosa: "E tratam delas aqui?"

"Sim. As que tem casa, tomam apenas as refeições aí, mas as que não tem ficam aí a viver. É uma ajuda para não terem que viver de esmolas. Ao menos assim as crianças podem crescer com dignidade." – A Misao explicou. – "Nós costumamos doar roupas e alimentos para o lar… muitas outras pessoas fazem o mesmo, e é isso que permite que continue em funcionamento."

A jovem instrutora olhou para uma mulher que estava na porta com um bebé de cerca de dois anos ao colo. A Jovem tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos azuis como os seus… Sem saber porquê a Kaoru sentiu um frio na barriga…

"Tenho pena que daqui a uns dias já te vás embora. É tão bom ter-te aqui… Os dias passam a correr quando estou contigo amiga..."

A Kaoru sentiu lisonjeada mas não queria que a Misao ficasse triste com a sua partida, por isso tentou impedir que se criasse um ambiente melancólico afinal de contas ainda faltavam alguns dias para partir: "Ohh… não me acredito que passem assim tão rápido, afinal de contas estás sem o teu marido e deves estar ansiosa que ele venha."

A Misao sorri: "Sim é verdade que o tempo custa mais a passar sem ele… Mas a tua presença ajuda-me muito a aguentar as saudades…."

A Kaoru suspirou… Era bom ver a amiga assim apaixonada e feliz. Eles mereciam… Por mais confusa que fosse a cabeça do Aoshi, a Misao conseguia percebê-lo como mais ninguém… Devia ser uma característica das mulheres apaixonadas…

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante aqueles dois dias de caminho o ruivo pensou nas desculpas que podia dar para estar de volta ao dojo. E, a mais direta foi a de estar de visita. Afinal de contas, ninguém o proibiu de voltar. Ele caminhava a passo rápido, tal era a ansiedade de chegar…as ruas, as casas, os cheiros, já tudo lhe era familiar assim que pisou Kyoto. Mas aquilo que o fazia andar mais depressa, o verdadeiro motivo para ele quase estar a correr, era prever a reacção que ela teria ao vê-lo. Como é que ela ia reagir? Será que ia correr para ele? Abraçá-lo? Não… ele sabia que ela não ia fazer isso. Ela ainda estava magoada com certeza. Mas… ia recebê-lo? O Kenshin achava que sim… afinal de contas, ela sempre teve um coração perdoador.

Quando avistou os portões do dojo ao longe o Kenshin suspirou. Finalmente estava de volta a casa após seis meses. Ele sentiu-se como um imigrante a chegar a casa, depois de alguns anos fora do país. Ao aproximar-se do portão, que estava semi-aberto, o ruivo percebeu que alguém estava no exterior do dojo. Ele colocou a mão no portão e empurrou-o entrando de seguida. "Kenshin?" – a voz do Sano fez-se ouvir.

O ruivo olhou para o seu velho amigo. O Sanosuke estava de vassoura na mão a varrer as folhas que a chegada do Outono tinha trazido. Nem parecia dele, estar a cumprir tarefas domésticas. Pelos vistos tinha mudado nestes seis meses. "Olá Sano."

Os olhos do ex-lutador fixaram-se no homem na sua frente. Ele estava com um ar acabado."Então? Como tens andado?" – ele largou a vassoura e caminhou até mais perto dele.

O ruivo retirou o saco do ombro e pousou-o aos seus pés olhando diretamente para o amigo. A falta de resposta e o seu olhar eram uma clara confissão de que não estava satisfeito com o rumo que a sua vida tinha tomado. O Sano não estava chateado com ele por tudo o que se tinha passado, só lhe custou ver a Kaoru triste... afinal de contas ela era como uma irmã para ele.

"Como está a tua mulher?" – o Sano perguntou-se se eles ainda estariam juntos e se o Kenshin teria voltado para ficar, por as coisas não terem dado certo, ou se estava só de visita.

"Ela foi passar algum tempo com o irmão." – respondeu olhando em volta como se estivesse à procura de alguém. E de facto estava. Mas já se tinha apercebido de que ela não estava em casa. Talvez tivesse ido ás compras… Se calhar até tinha passado por ela e não a tinha visto.

O ruivo olhou para o Sano que percebeu o que ia na sua mente: "Podes perguntar… ninguém te vai criticar se o fizeres."

O Kenshin esboçou um sorriso perante a solidariedade do amigo: "Onde está a Kaoru?"

"Foi de férias para Tokio. Só deve chegar daqui a uns dias." – respondeu pensando o que ela ia achar da situação quando chegasse a casa.

O Kenshin expirou. A sua felicidade ia ser adiada por mais alguns dias.

"O que aconteceu entre vocês foi uma situação muito dolorosa para ela…" – o Sanosuke voltou as costas e pegou novamente na vassoura: "Apesar de ela sorrir e agir normalmente eu sei que por dentro ela sofre."

O Kenshin ficou admirado pela rapidez com que o Sano tocou no assunto."Eu sei… Acredita que para mim as coisas também não são fáceis." – ainda sentia um aperto no peito cada vez que pensava na expressão de impotência dela quando percebeu que ele ia com a Tomoe.

Apesar de o Kenshin ter defraudado as suas expectativas quando escolheu partir o Sano não conseguia ser duro com ele pois percebeu que além de exausto da viajem estava também emocionalmente desfeito. No entanto, manteve em mente que teria de o avisar para manter a devida distância da Kaoru e não lhe dar esperanças, porque afinal de contas ele era um homem casado. "Pareces cansado."

"É da viagem." – o Kenshin respondeu disfarçando com um sorriso. O Sano percebeu que havia mais alguma coisa, mas não perguntou. "Podes ficar no teu antigo quarto se quiseres… "

O ruivo agradeceu com prazer. Era bom puder ficar no seu quarto novamente. "Eu hoje preparo o jantar." – respondeu antes de entrar com as suas coisas no quarto.

O Sano recomeçou a varrer: "Estou a contar com isso."

As coisas estavam todas no mesmo sitio em que ele as tinha deixado. Aparentemente ninguém tinha mexido em nada. Ele perguntou-se se isso acontecia por ser doloroso para ela entrar ali.

Começou a arrumar as suas roupas nas gavetas. Todo o cansaço que sentia da viagem parecia ter desaparecido, a chegada ao dojo deu-lhe novas energias. Decidido a aproveitá-las, depois de arrumar todas as suas coisas, ele saiu do quarto e procurou pelo cesto da roupa suja, que, como sempre estava cheio… O que era normal, com três pessoas a viverem naquela casa. Ele encheu o balde com água e começou a lavar. O Sano que tinha estado a descansar no quarto, quando saiu e o viu a fazer aquilo perguntou-lhe: "Não estavas cansado?"

O ruivo de cócoras respondeu-lhe: " Já me sinto melhor." – voltar à sua vida antiga era como uma lufada de ar fresco: "E assim também aproveitamos que hoje até está sol para secar."

O Sano acenou sem perceber como é que ele podia achar contentamento em fazer tarefas daquelas…. Mas, era o Kenshin…. E nem tudo nele tinha explicação. "Eu vou à cidade resolver umas coisas. Devo chegar daqui a duas horas."

"Ok." – o Kenshin viu-o sair e ficou pensativo por momentos. Sentindo-se evadido pela saudade, levantou-se ainda com as mãos molhadas e começou a caminhar ficando parado em frente à porta do quarto dela. Devia entrar? Antes de a sua mente se decidir as suas mãos já tinha deslizado a porta de papel. Ele entrou e ficou parado lá dentro em silêncio e de olhos fechados. Ele respirou fundo como se estivesse em meditação. O perfume dela entrou nas suas narinas trazendo-lhe à mente as memórias do dia em que se despediram.

_Todo este tempo foi maravilhoso Kenshin… _Ele teve vontade de a agarrar de a impedir de partir de lhe pedir para fugirem juntos…_ Porquê? PorquÊ que eu não fiz isso?_ - ele pensou irritado consigo mesmo sem conseguir tirar da mente o som da voz dela:

_Adeus senhor Viajante…_

Adeus…. Adeus… a palavra que só se diz a quem morre… Ela usou-a para se despedir… Estaria ele morto para ela? O Kenshin sentiu-se indisposto com esse pensamento.

"Knock… Knock…." – o ruivo olhou para o portão do dojo. Alguém estava à porta. Mas… quem seria? Ele caminhou até lá na esperança de que fosse ela… apesar de uma parte de si recear que assim fosse, pois não sabia como ela ia reagir.

O Kenshin abriu o portão e foi apanhado de surpresa. A pessoa do outro lado partilhou o mesmo sentimento, os seus olhos arregalaram-se de espanto: "Não pode ser."


End file.
